Decade Plus Vampire
by Kamen Rider Wizard
Summary: Tsukasa Kadoya a 16 year old boy who has no memories of his past is going to Youkai Academy will he find love and friendship or destruction as Kamen Rider Decade. Being rewritten
1. KAMEN RIDE

DECADE+VAMPIRE

Den-O: Well this is story is the result of watching too much Decade and Rosario+Vampire

Den-O: Well I am here alone for now

Den-O: So start the story

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED

""=Talking

**=THinking

Chapter 1- KAMEN RIDE

It is a bright sunny morning as we come upon a house with a sign out in the front of it that says Hikari Photo studio and we see a young man of about 16 with reddish brown hair wearing a pair of brown pants and a green school jacket over a white shirt walking inside the house from getting the mail this young man is Tsukasa Kadoya he has no memories of his past and he was taken in by Eijiro Hikari a kind old man who runs the Hikari Photo Studio who greets him as he comes in.

The Eijiro smiles as Tsukasa comes in. "So Tsukasa was there any mail today."

The 16 year old Tsukasa shakes his head. "Sorry to say there isn't old man Eijiro."

The old man we now know as Eijiro smiles a little. "It's ok Tsukasa oh though you had better hurry up or you will be late for the bus to your new school."

Tsukasa looks at the clock and his eyes widen. "Oh Crap! Later Eijiro."

Eijiro smiles as he watches Tsukasa run out the door.

Tsukasa slows down a bit after running a block or two. "Man that was tiring but I managed to get some time with that running."

Tsukasa manages to get to the bus stop with a few minutes to spare. "Wow made it and with some time left, how lucky was that."

As Tsukasa is getting ready to sit down he notices some type of device on the ground as he reaches to grab he comes close many images flash through his head showing armored figures fighting something and then an explosion as his hand grabs a hold of the device, he shakes his head to clear it. "Wh…what was that, and what is this?" But before Tsukasa go think any further the bus pulled up. "I will have to think about it later." Tsukasa puts the device into his bag and gets onto the bus.

Tsukasa enters the bus and sees the bus driver. "Well aren't you a bit on the creepy side."

The bus driver snorts. "You're going to see just how creepy things can get boy."

Tsukasa blinks and sits down. "I think I insulted him."

Tsukasa pulls out a camera with a strange double lens and starts messing with it. "I hope this school will have some decent spots to take pictures."

The bus drivers smiles in a creepy way. "Oh you will have plenty of decent shots boy."

Tsukasa blinks."Ok he is really starting to creep me out."

The bus heads into a tunnel and it becomes black with random lights appearing and disappearing.

Tsukasa watches on in fascination. "Well this is new."

The bus soon comes out the other side and stops at a bus stop as Tsukasa gets up and walks to the door. "This is your stop kid, don't get killed."

Tsukasa Twitches a bit and walks out. "Right I will keep that in mind."

Tsukasa looks around while walking. "Wow this place is umm different.

After a bit of walking Tsukasa is going through a graveyard. "Am I lost or what?"

He then hears a bike bell ring and then looks around for the source of the ring. "Huh a bike where?"

Just as Tsukasa turns a pink-haired girl riding a bike runs into him causing both her and him to come crashing to the ground with Tsukasa getting a peak at something under her skirt. "Ow that hurt, Hey are you ok Miss."

The Pink-haired girl looks up at Tsukasa and sees that he is bleeding. "Yes I am ok but your bleeding here let me get it."

As the girl cleans the blood a bit with a tissue and sniffs the air. "That scent."

Tsukasa blushes at the girl being so close but hears what she says. "Huh what scent?"

The girl looks at Tsukasa. "Your blood smells so nice." The girl licks the wound and the blood. "So good."

Tsukasa stares at the girl a bit oddly. "Ok well thanks for helping me."

The girl looks at Tsukasa. "You're welcome it was my fault for running into you, oh I am Moka Akashiya."

Tsukasa nods and helps the cute girl up off the ground. "Nice to meet you Moka I am Tsukasa Kadoya and don't worry about it, how instead we become friends Moka."

Moka smiles happily. "That would be wonderful Tsukasa I would like to be your friend."Moka then notices Tsukasa clothes. "Oh your going to Youkai academy too Tsukasa."

Tsukasa nods as he finishes helping Moka up. "Yeah I am Moka."

Moka gets a happy look on her face. "We should go together then I am also going to Youkai academy."

Tsukasa nods and smiles. "Sure but one thing first Moka." Pulls out his camera. "May I take a picture of you?"

Moka blushes and nods. "Ok Tsukasa you can." Tsukasa snaps a few pictures and puts the camera away.

Tsukasa smiles. "Ok go ahead and lead the way Moka."

Moka and Tsukasa walk for a bit and arrive at the school where they quickly lose track of each other.

Tsukasa looks around. "Dang I can see Moka anywhere, but I don't have time to look for her right now." Tsukasa hurries off to his homeroom.

During homeroom Tsukasa is sitting at a desk. The teacher Miss Nekonome is talking about how students need to stay in there human form as it is the rules at the academy.

Tsukasa thinking to himself. *Wait did she say human forms then that means…ohh boy*

A student with several piercings speaks up and looks over at Tsukasa a litte as he talks. "Why don't we just eat the humans, that's what I would do." The student licks his lips with a long tongue.

Miss Nekonome looks at him. "Oh you are Saizou Komiya, I am afraid you can't do that for you see we need to coexsist with humans and to do that we need to stay in our human forms.

Anymore talking is cut off by Moka running into the room."Sorry I am late I got lost.

Moka sees Tsukasa and runs over too him and hugs him. "Tsukasa you're here! That's great! We are in the same class as each other."

The male part of the class grumble and glare at Tsukasa for getting the attention of such a cute girl while the Saizou glares at Tsukasa and smirks as he has a plot to get Moka all to himself.

Tsukasa blushes a little at Moka's closeness. "Ah yeah that is great Moka."

Moka smiles. "I can tell this will be a great school year."

During lunch Moka and Tsukasa are eating together.

Tsukasa looks at Moka. "So you really like tomato juice don't you?"

Moka nods. "Yes a little."

Tsukasa looks down at his lunch."Well I need something to drink so I will be right back Moka."

Moka nods as Tsukasa walks away.

Saizou walks up to Moka smiling. "Hey there Moka you eating alone?"

Moka shakes her head. "No I am eating with Tsukasa."

Saizou growls. "Eating with that twerp, why don't you ditch him and eat with me."

Moka shakes her head even more. "No Tsukasa is my friend and I am eating lunch with him, now will you please leave me alone."

Saizou growls and grabs Moka. "No I won't now come on and have lunch with me Moka."

As Saizou is struggling with Moka, Tsukasa comes back and sees the predicament Moka is in and walks behind Saizou and then Tsukasa sticks out his thumb and then jams it into a point in Saizou's neck grins cockily. "Laughing Pressure Point attack!"

Saizou stops grabbing Moka and looks at Tsukasa. "Wh…hah what...haha...did…you haha...do...haha…to…hehaha...me...hahahah!!!" Saizou starts laughing uncontrollably.

Tsukasa grins and looks at Moka. "Come one Moka lets go."

Moka smiles and nods."Coming Tsukasa."

As they walk off together, Moka asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, it's something I learned. It's really effective against bullies," says Tsukasa as he sticks out his thumb. "Makes them laugh helplessly and then you can make a quick getaway."

Moka giggled.

Later during the end of the day Tsukasa is walking with Moka.

Tsukasa looks at Moka. "So Moka before coming here where did you go to school at?"

Moka looks at Tsukasa with a sad smile on her face. "I went to school in the human world, I was always alone and they stared at me weird. I hate humans because of it."

Tsukasa becomes sad at Moka's declaration. "I…I see Moka is that how you really feel about humans..."

Moka looks at her friend. "Why do you ask Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa admitted, "...I am human Moka....so then you must hate me...fine I will leave you alone Moka." Tsukasa takes off before Moka can say anything.

Moka watches Tsukasa run off with a shocked and sad look on her face as Saizou comes up from behind her."

With Tsukasa who has the device he picked up before the bus picked him up and is looking at it. "Why did it have to be this way, why couldn't me and Moka be friends? Maybe…we still can. If I can show her that not all humans are bad then yes. "Tsukasa jumps up with a determined look in his face. "Moka I will be your friend." He hears Moka scream. "Moka!?" Runs off toward the scream while holding onto the device.

When Tsukasa arrives he sees Saizou walking slowly toward Moka." MOKA!"

Both Moka and Saizou look at Tsukasa, "Tsukasa..you came for me."

Saizou growls. "Why are you here huh?"

Moka looks at Tsukasa." Tsukasa I thought you where going to leave because of what I said."

Tsukasa smiles as he looks at both Moka and Saizou. He says, "Human or monster, friends are friends, and we have to protect our friends. They are precious, like family and memories, and must not be abandoned." As he says this he takes out the device he found earlier.

Moka smiles brightly at that. "Tsukasa…"

Saizou growls as he changes into his monster form which is an ogre. Saizou growls, "You bastard, who the hell do you think you are?"

Tsukasa grips the device in his hand as a flash of some type of memory hits him and he puts the device on his waist as a belt appears and wraps around his waist and a book-like object appears on his side which he then opens and pulls out a card and holds it up to show what was on its face. "I'm just a Kamen Rider who's coming to school here. You better remember that!" He slides the card into the belt buckle and calls out, "Henshin!" as he resets the buckle.

The device calls out, "**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**" Several emblems, the ones around the window of the buckle, appear around him and transform into images of armored men. They overlap him and a polished and fitted black suit of armor appears on him then a then a red light flies around him giving the illusion of cards impacting his helmet forming stripes and irregularly elevated steps like a twisted crown. Across his chest a white and black cross or sword goes from the upper left shoulder to lower right ribs turning the side panels maroon and white

After the transformation is complete, Tsukasa, now Decade, enjoys the looks of shock Moka and Saizou were giving him.

"Stay here," advises Decade before he strides towards Saizou.

"STOP SHOWING OFF!" Saizou roars and slashes at Decade who ducks under the swing. He grabs the book-like device at his hips and then pulls the handle till it was aligned with the stripe on the silver cover. A black and silver blade folds out from the other end and with his new weapon he slashes at Saizou. Sparks fly as the blade connected with the skeletal looking organic exo-armor Saizou has for skin. Saizou grunts in pain and Decade continues to slash at Saizou repeatedly, dodging Saizou's own claws as the ogre tried to slice Decade to ribbons. Decade dodges but Saizou finds an opening and rips sparks off Decade's chestplate, sending him tumbling along the ground and towards Moka.

"Moka, run!" said Decade as he rises to his feet.

"No!" she objects.

"It's dangerous! You need to run now!"

"You said that you won't abandon your friends," she reminds him of his speech. "I won't abandon you!"

Saizou grabs a large boulder and lifts it over his head. "YOU BOTH JUST GO TO HELL!!!" He hurls the boulder at the two.

"Watch out!" Decade shouts as he pushes Moka out of the way but then his black armored fingers catches onto her rosario.

Click.

It came off.

Instantly, a blood red aura immediately comes out of Moka like a huge flame. It becomes a pillar of red light that spreads. The sky becomes dark and the moon is blood red. Decade stares at Moka who was now more developed, with paler skin, narrow blood red eyes and silvery hair. He thought Moka was cute before but the real Moka is a hell of a lot sexier.

"Woah…" Decade uttered.

Inner-Moka gives Decade a once over. "Interesting armor," she commented.

Decade nods. "You're telling me, though I'm not sure how I got it myself but it's helping."

Inner-Moka smirks. "I think its time this creature learns his place."

Decade pulls out a card "I fully agree Moka." Decade then places the card into the device known as the Decadriver at which point Decade resets it before it calls out, "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**" Decade jumps into the air as cards appear in front of him and he goes through them warping and accelerating toward Saizou who he kicks toward Inner-Moka who kicks Saizou away hard. Saizou went flying, screaming out before he turned into a speck in the sky.

Inner-Moka smirks. "Know your place."

Decade walks over and pulls the Decadriver off as the armor vanishes and he holds Moka's rosario.

Inner-Moka looks at Tsukasa. "I believe you have something of mine."

Tsukasa blinks and looks at his hand and holds up the rosairo. "Oh this here." Hands it to her.

Inner-Moka takes it and puts it back on with a click. "Hmph seems things are going to be getting interesting." Inner-Moka changes back into Moka as she starts to fall but Tsukasa catches her. "Tsukasa thank you."

Tsukasa smiles. "You're my friend Moka. I am just glad you are ok, now let's go back,"

The screen freezes on Moka's smile as the picture zooms out to show her smiling face is in the middle of the decadriver.

A voice begins talking. "Next time on Decade+Vampire, as Moka and Tsukasa grow closer a girl shows up and has her eyes set on Tsukasa, will she claim him as her own find out on the next chapter of Decade+Vampire.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

Den-O: Well thats the end of the first chapter

Moka: Den-O-san don't forget to credit Kamen Rider Chrome for editing this chapter.

Den-O: I know but you just did it for me

Tsukasa: So what trouble will you put me into

Den-O: That is a secret.

Tsukasa: Figures

Moka: Well that is all for now please read the next chapter when it comes out.

Den-O: Later

Tsukasa: See ya and don't forget to review


	2. Succubu Plus Fangire

DECADE PLUS VAMPIRE

Den-O: Well Readers I am back with another chapter

Moka: Hello and welcome everyone

Tsukasa: Hey everyone

Den-O: Well seems we have said hello so start the chapter

Kamen Rider Chrome: Pls, make sure to sit at a safe distance from the computer when reading this fanfic and. Also, sit in a well lit room. I'm the editor.

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED

CHAPTER 2-Succubus+Fangires

A voice speaks up, "Last Time on Decade+Vampire Tsukasa had transformed into Kamen Rider Decade and we saw Moka in her vampire form, they beat back Saizou but more trouble is around the corner."

It's been about a week since Tsukasa and Moka's fight with Saizou, and since Tsukasa's weird transformation into Kamen Rider Decade and since then Tsukasa has been trying to figure out the mystery that is the Decadriver but to no luck. It is now a new day of school as Moka and Tsukasa are heading to there classroom together.

Moka looks at Tsukasa and asks, "So you say that you found the…what did you call it again?"

Tsukasa answers, "The decadriver Moka."

Moka nods. "Right, the Decadriver before you got onto the bus to come here?"

Tsukasa nods in agreement. "Yeah it was laying right there like it was calling me."

Moka blinks. "Calling you?" It was just a machine. Alright, an amazing machine, but still a machine.

Tsukasa nods. "Yeah so I picked it up and then when we faced Saizou and I suddenly knew how to use it, and then I changed into Decade."

Moka smiles. "Well Tsukasa I am sure we will learn more about it but for now let's just enjoy the day."

Tsukasa smiles. "Yeah you're right Moka, for now let's enjoy the day."

Moka fidgets a bit and gets close to Tsukasa

Tsukasa and Moka walk into the school unaware they are being watched by a blue-haired girl who was very top-heavy.

The girl watches on. "Tsukasa Kadoya...you will be mine."

It's a little bit later during a break in between classes. Moka is waiting near some steps in the hall for Tsukasa to get back from getting her something to drink when she hears someone yelling for her.

Moka looks around. "Who is yelling for me?"

A blue-haired girl slides down banister and jumps showing her panties to the males that are now watching. "You Moka Akashiya."

Moka blinks, "Yes can I help you?"

The girl smirks. "My name is Kurumu Kurono and I will make Tsukasa mine," she challenges.

"Nani?"

Kurumu gives a wink before dashing off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa got sidetracked when he went to get Moka something to drink. He starts to take photos using his camera. The scenery, though a bit eerie, has an odd charm to it. He is planning only to take just a few quick snapshots but then hears a groan.

"Help…me…"

Tsukasa shivered but follows the voice. He then sees a girl on her knees and clutching her chest. He knows all the students and staff in the school were monsters, but he just can't ignore a girl in need.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asks as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turns her head and Tsukasa blushes. 'Wow, she's cute,' he thought. "Are you alright?"

"It's…my chest…" she answers. Tsukasa helps her up but she falls forward, pressing her breasts against his chest. He gulps as he feels the soft mounds against his chest.

"Miss, do you need to go to the nurse's office?" he asks her, gulping a little.

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy," she purrs. "Just…can you…look into my eyes?"

As Tsukasa looks into her eyes the girl unleashes her Charm power on Tsukasa. The girl then smirks. "I got you now, Tsukasa. You're all mine now."

As the Succubus's power starts to affect Tsukasa he suddenly grabs his head in pain. "AHHHH IT HURTS!!!" Tsukasa falls to his knees still holding his head in pain as many images flood his head, depicting armored guys like the one he'd changed into fighting...the same Rider he'd changed into and losing. "MAKE IT STOP!!"

Kurumu is taken aback by this. "Wh...what is going on? This has never happened before."

Moka after hearing Tsukasa screams comes running. She demanded, "What did you do to him Kurumu?"

Kurumu shakes her head. "Nothing. I just used the power that all succubi have but this has never happened before."

Finally Tsukasa collapses after the final image in his head is of Decade and a black armored Rider punch each other and explode.

Moka runs over to Tsukasa and checks him. "He just fainted," she says with some measure of relief.

Kurumu sighs a little in relief. "But this is weird. Why did he do that? No one else has."

Moka looks at Kurumu accusingly. "Kurumu, why were you trying to make Tsukasa yours?"

Kurumu gets a smug look on her face. "Because he is my Destined One."

Moka glances at Tsukasa and then looks back too Kurumu. "Your Destined One?"

Kurumu nods. "That means he is destined to be with me."

Before Moka can say anything else, her Kurumu and the unconscious Tsukasa are surrounded by 4 creatures that have some type of stained glass pattern covering them.

Moka holds Tsukasa close to protect him."What do you want?"

One of the stained glass creatures that bears some resemblance to a crane walks up and answers, "We are here for him. Now give him to us or we will have to hurt you both."

Kurumu's fingernails grow and become razor sharp claws as a pair of bat-like wings grow out of her back as she gets in front of Moka and Tsukasa. Moka gets a look of surprise on her face. "Kurumu?"

Kurumu snorts. "Don't get the wrong idea. I am only protecting my Destined One."

Moka smiles a little. "Alright I understand."

The crane-like creature growls. "So it's going to be the hard way. Very well. My fellow Fangires, attack them now."

The other three creatures; one that looks like a horse, another the looks like a moth and the third one that looks like a crab, all go after Kurumu who tries to fight back.

Kurumu is doing her best to fight back but the Fangires are overwhelming her. "Damn it, I know." Kurumu flies up into the air.

The Moth Fangire looks up and laughs. "You think you get us by flying. What a pitiful try." The Fangire then releases some type of spore or dust that goes around Kurumu that causes bruises and scratches causing her to scream in a bit in pain and fall down in front of Moka and the still unconscious Tsukasa.

Kurumu groans a little and tries to stand up but is really shaky. "Ow…that hurt. This is bad."

The Fangires close in on Kurumu. "Time for you to die succubus." Kurumu eyes get wide in fear as she is too hurt to move. "No...no." Just as the Fangires are about to kill her they hear Moka's crying out Tsukasa's name. At this they hear the Crane Fangire's scream of outrage which causes them all to look over at Moka and Tsukasa who is now up and holding a card. He has the Decadriver on his waist.

Tsukasa has a determined look on his face. "I won't let you hurt Kurumu-chan anymore. She protected me so it's my turn to protect her." Kurumu has a look of joy on her face after Tsukasa's words.

The Crane Fangire growls. "Just who do you think you are?!"

Tsukasa smirks as he places the card into the Decadriver and slams it closed. "I'm just a Kamen Rider who's coming to school here! You better remember that! HENSHIN!"

The Decadervier calls out, "**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**" Several emblems, the ones around the window of the buckle, appear around him and transform into images of armored men. They overlap him and a polished black suit of armor appears on him then a then a red light flies around him giving the illusion of cards impacting his helmet forming stripes and irregularly elevated steps like a twisted crown. Across his chest a white and black cross or sword goes from the upper left shoulder to lower right ribs turning the side panels maroon and white

Decade looks at the Fangires and smirks under his helmet. "Kurumu-chan, thank you for defending me. Now it is my turn to defend you and Moka.

The Crane Fangire signals for the other three to attack Decade, "Kill Decade!"

Decade looks at the three Fangires that have surrounded him. "Heh, looks like I am surrounded." The Fangires laugh as they think they have Decade.

Decade then forms his Ride Booker into its gun mode and pulls out a card an places it into the Decadriver and closes it at which point the Decaderiver calls out, "**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**" Decade fires his Ride Booker and as he does several transparent versions of the Ride Booker in gun mode appear around the Rider Booker and fire alongside it and hit two of the three Fangires, causing them to be blasted backwards.

The Fangire that didn't get hit jumps back to the Crane Fangire who has a hold of Kurumu and Moka. "Stop right there Decade or these two get hurt," the Fangire wars. Decade stops and stands there helplessly. "Moka, Kurumu-chan, I am sorry I got you into this situation."

Moka smiles. "It's ok Tsukasa. Go ahead and get him. We will be fine."

Kurumu smirks and she manages to cut the Crane Fangires arm and grabs Moka and jumps back. "You're good to go Tsukasa."

A card flies into Decades hands as it depicts a face and the name Kamen Rider Kiva. "Interesting. let's try it." Decade places the card into the Decadriver and closes it at which point the Decadriver calls out, "**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**" Decade's armor changes into Kamen Rider Kiva's armor and Decade as Kiva brushes his hands off. "Now then. Let's do this."

The Crane and Crab Fangire look on in a bit of fear. "K...Kiva!?" the Crab Fangire exclaimed. The Crane Fangire growls. "No it's just Decade. We can beat him. We just need to attack him together. NOW ATTACK!" They both charge at Decade.

Decade smirks behind his helmet. "Heh, too bad you lose." Decade pulls out a card and places it into the Decadriver as it calls out. "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: Ki-Ki-Ki-KIVA**!" The chains around the iron boot of Kiva's armor shattered and the boot opened to reveal a pair of wings. Decade then jumps into the air and does a back flip-like move and comes down on the Fangire and kicks them both causing them to explode.

"Who's next?" Decade as Kiva asks the Horse and Moth Fangires.

Both Fangires look at each other and nod before the Horse Fangire speaks up, "We will get you next time Decade. Count on it." They both run off before they too are destroyed.

Decade pulls the Decadriver off and his armor vanishes as he walks over toward Moka and Kurumu. "Are you two ok?"

Moka smiles and nods, "Yes Tsukasa. I think we both are ok."

Kurumu looks at Tsukasa and adds, "Thank you Tsukasa."

Tsukasa smiles grabs Kurumu's hand. "I know what you were trying to do Kurumu-chan and while I am disappointed, you did put yourself in harms way to protect me and Moka so if you want I will be your friend."

Kurumu blinks and blushes. "Ok friends...with benefits."Aat this she jumps onto Tsukasa planting his face in between her breasts.

Tsukasa falls to the ground with Kurumu onto of him. "Gahh!?!"

Moka frowns and tries to pull Kurumu off. The scene freezes at this and it zooms out to reveal the picture is in the middle of the Decadriver.

A voice starts talking. "Decade has gained a new admirer and a new card, but it seems that his troubles are not yet over for it seems there is magic in the air, what does that mean for Tsukasa find out next time on DECADE PLUS VAMPIRE!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Den-O: Well thats the end of this chapter hope you all like it.

Kurumu: YAHOO I am in this story now and I will take Tsukasa as mine.

Moka: Kurumu you can't just go and say things like that

Tsukasa: Especiallywith the guy you are trying to get is right here.

Kurumu: hehe opps

Den-O: *sigh* Oh well See you readers later.

Moka: Oh Den-O-san don't forget to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for the editing

Den-O: Again thank you Moka.

Tsukasa: Now we say good bye

Kurumu: Till the next chapter


End file.
